Por un nuevo futuro
by Nennylu Jny
Summary: Solo querian cambiar la vida que les había tocado vivir, querian volver a tener a los que murieron en las batallas y acabar con el maldito que hizo de sus vidas un infierno, lo que no imaginaron es que pondrian en peligro sus existensias por todo esto.
1. una nueva esperanza

**Hola!**

**La idea de este fic surgió hace muchos meses, pero no me atrevia a publicarla, no estaba segura si gustaría, pues como podrám deducir por el titulo es ya una idea bastante gastada en fanfiction, espero que me dejen su opinión, es importante para mí saber si lo estoy hacicendo bien o no.**

**:D**

**DISCLAIMER: Harry Poter y su mundo le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling**

El Campo de batalla era totalmente devastador, hace un momento es taba peleando con un mortífago, y ahora se había ido, no estaba y presentía que nada bueno estaba pasando, no se oía nada, el silencia era abrumador, ¿Dónde estaban todos? ¿Dónde estaban los de la orden? ¿Dónde estaban los mortífagos?

Bien si no veía nada tenia que esconderme, como dice papá: "si no ves a nadie, no dejes que te vean a ti".

Se escondió tras unas cajas, tenía que llegar fuera del edificio para aparecerse en un lugar más seguro, pero ¿Dónde estaban todos? No la dejarían ahí sola, no, eso era imposible, se levanto sigilosamente; cuando de pronto un hombre encapuchado levanto su varita a unos metros de ella, el hombre sonreía, _maldición es mi fin _– Pensó; todo paso muy rápido de la varita del mortífago salió un rayo verde y de pronto sintió el peso de un cuerpo que la cubrió, ella casi pudo sentir el impacto y el peso del cuerpo inerte sobre ella, cuando vio quien era las lágrimas empezaron a caer sobre sus mejillas.

-Papá… papá no, tú no, por favor tú no –

El mortífago sonrió más ampliamente, ella levanto el rostro, su vista borrosa por la gran cantidad de lágrimas que inevitablemente cubrían su rostro. No pudo reconocer al mortífago, solo se veía su maldita sonrisa, con unos dientes tan amarillos que seguro su abuela se hubiera muerto de tan solo verlos, claro si estuviera viva. Apretó con fuerza su varita y la levanto contra su contrincante, el hombre sonrió nuevamente y apuntó también a la niña que tenia enfrente.

De pronto sintió que alguien la abrazaba y luego un revoltijo en su estomago, cerró los ojos por inercia, cuando los abrió estaba en casa.

-Pero… - Voltio y vio a un pelirrojo que lloraba sobre el cuerpo inerte de su padre y sus lágrimas volvieron a salir incontrolablemente.

-Fue mi culpa… lo hizo por salvarme, fue mi culpa- Su padre la había salvado cumpliendo una de las promesas que le había hecho ya hace mucho tiempo, pero al mismo tiempo había roto otra promesa aún más importante para ella.

_-Papá, por que no regresó mami contigo-_

_-Ella estará siempre con nosotros pequeña-_

_-Pero… no está aquí ahora-_

_- Ella está aquí- dijo señalado el pecho de su hija – y aquí- señalando el su propio pecho- aunque no la veas ahora ella siempre estará con nosotros cuidándonos-_

_-Pero papá, tu ya haces eso- dijo la pequeña con obviedad _

_-si Pequeña, siempre te protegeré, siempre, cueste lo que me cueste, te lo prometo-_

_-Pero tu no te iras verdad, siempre estarás aquí no papá, promételo-_

_- Sí hija, siempre, te lo prometo- abrazo a su pequeña hija, evadiendo así la intensa mirada que suplicaba por ver a su madre. Y al mismo tiempo ocultando sus ojos enrojecidos por tanto llorar la muerte de su amada esposa._

El pelirrojo levanto el rostro y miró a su sobrina.

-No Rose, no fue tu culpa… me tengo que ir, no quiero que te muevas de aquí-

-No Tío, necesitan ayuda, tengo que ir, yo puedo pelear- Se levanto para alcanzar a su tío, pero este la miró muy serio, quedaba muy lejos los años en su tío Fred junto a su tío George reían y hacían bromas a todo el mundo y engreían y consentían en todo a su sobrina, desde la muerte de su tío George, Fred cambio drásticamente, se le veía muy serio, casi no reía y las circunstancias no ayudaban mucho, cada vez eran menos los Weasley que quedaban y Permitir que su sobrina lo acompañaran era enviarla a una batalla que no sabía si él mismo sobreviviría y menos su pequeña sobrina de tan solo 16 años.

- Rose, no discutas, no tengo mucho tiempo, solo quédate aquí, enviaré a alguien en un rato- la abrazó – necesitas recuperarte para pelear, si vas en ese estado tu padre habrá muerto en vano- la soltó y desapareció.

Rose siguió llorando, había derramado muchas lágrimas por muchos familiares, pero su padre… no estaba preparada para que el se fuera y no regresara, sabía que estaban en guerra, desde que recordaba vivían de una forma poco tranquila, ella aislada del mundo, en esa pequeña casita, su hogar, donde su madre le enseñaba de todo, ella era su maestra, su amiga, cuando llego su hermanito Hugo, su vida se hizo más feliz, sus primos la visitaban claro, James y Albus eran muy buena compañía y siempre se quedaba con ellos y con algunos de sus otros primos con la supervisión de su abuela Molly cada vez que sus padres se iban, pero Hugo era su hermanito, ellos compartían más que juegos y travesuras, compartían sentimientos y miedos, la angustian de que sus padres un día se fueran y no volvieran y la felicidad cuando ellos volvían; pero cuando él se fue con mamá y no volvió más se sintió muy sola, en ese momento nadie le explico porqué su hermanito no volvía, ni porqué su madre lloraba tanto, solo el tiempo le haría entender que no debería preguntar cuando alguien no venía más, pero el tiempo jamás le pudo enseñar a vivir con la ausencia de los que ella más quería. Y mucho menos sabía como aprendería a vivir sin su padre.

Desde el ataque que sufrió su madre en callejón Diagon donde se encontraba con Hugo y este murió, la mantuvieron totalmente aislada, ya no habían más salidas, tampoco las había antes muy seguido, pero por lo menos acompañaban a sus padres de vez en cuando a visitar a sus tíos o abuelos o como en esa ocasión salían a comprar algunas cosas necesarias para la casa, claro siempre bajo otra imagen, camuflados como los fugitivos que eran, para pasar desapercibidos.

El Ministerio de Magia de Inglaterra estaba controlado abiertamente por Lord Voldemord desde hace ya algunos años, claro antes también lo controlaba pero de una forma distinta, jamás se le veía, no se presentaba en las batallas, y pocas personas pronunciaban su nombre, en cambio ahora no había un día en el que los periódicos no anunciaban algún decreto o anuncio que hacia Lord Voldemord a todo el mundo mágico y las personas hablaban maravillas de cada una de esos decretos, nadie lo contradecía, nadie. Era simple o estabas de acuerdo con él y con sus ideales o no, en el caso de que no, ya se sabía como terminaban.

Lord voldemord solo tenía una molestia. Harry Potter y sus seguidores, no eran muchos y principalmente eran sangres sucias que no tenían posibilidades de una vida digna en el mundo mágico, y algunos pocos mestizos y claro, los traidores de sangre. En comparación con las tropas de Lord Voldemord ellos no eran nada, pero a Harry Potter se les seguían uniendo más personas, habían infiltrados en el ministerio y sabían jugar bien sus cartas para nunca ser encontrados, Pero tanto Harry, como Voldemord sabían que eso no duraría mucho tiempo, en cada batalla morían mortífagos, pero eran muchas más muertes las que tenia la Orden del Fénix, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que encontraran a Harry Potter y con él muerto se acabarían las esperanzas para el mundo mágico.

_-Rose!, Rose! Rose!_

_-Papi!_

_La niña corrió a los brazos de su padre y lo abrazo con fuerza, el cabello pelirrojo como el de su padre pero tan alborotado con el de su madre en ese momento lucia algo gracioso, tenia una trenza muy bien hecha de un lado y del otro estaba suelto y muy despeinado._

_- Estas preciosa pequeña pero deberías decirle a tu mamá que te termine de peinar- y con una mano alboroto aun más el cabellos desarreglado de su hija._

_-Mamá no esta, salio muy apurada y me dejo en la biblioteca, me dijo que me escondiera y que saliera solo si tú venias._

_- ¿Salió…?- en ese momento notó lo que su hija tenia en la mano - ¿Qué tienes ahí?_

_-¿esto?...- le enseño a su padre una pequeña piedra rojiza, algo liza y redonda- lo encontré en la biblioteca, con las cosas de mamá. ¿Qué es papá?_

_- hummmm… me parece que es un transportador del tiempo, pequeña-_

_-un transportador, o sea que te puede transportar a donde tú quieras como un traslador- dijo la niña emocionada_

_-no pequeña no como un traslador, pero para serte sincero no sé bien como funciona, tu mamá me hablo de esto, pero no le preste atención… pero shhh que sea nuestro secreto- la niña sonrió ante la complicidad que compartía con su padre._

_-¿Pequeña tu mamá salio hace mucho? ¿Recibió alguna carta? ¿Alguna ave vino?_

_-No, pero vi un patronus papá, creo que era de tío Harry por que tenia cuernos_

_-escuchaste algo o mamá te dijo algo sobre el mensaje- dijo el pelirrojo con cara de preocupación._

_-No papá._

_-Bien, iré a buscarla, tú quédate en la biblioteca y no salgas hasta que yo te llame ¿si?_

_-Sí papá, pero vuelve pronto con mamá para comer juntos._

_-Si pequeña, pero si no volvemos pronto ya sabes donde esta la comida ¿verdad?_

_-si papá- beso a su hija en la frente queriendo volver pronto a casa para cumplir el deseo de su hija. Estar juntos, como una familia._

Abrió los ojos lentamente, aún con los recuerdos del sueño que había tenido, le dolía los ojos, ahora enrojecidos e hinchados, enfoco una figura borraza en el marco de la puerta de la habitación de su padre, donde había trasladado el cadáver, ella se había quedado dormida de tanto llorar. Levanto el rostro pestañeando muchas veces para poder enfocar mejor a quien tenía enfrente. Unos ojos grises, cabello rubio platinado, estaba vestido de negro, un poco sucio y con rastros de sangre, era obvio que venia de una batalla.

-Scorpius, ¿que haces aquí?

-Esperando a que despiertes para que te tomes esto- dijo el rubio señalando un vaso con una poción.

-oh, ¿para que es? Y ¿Quien te trajo aquí?- le dijo acusadoramente

-Es una poción energizante nada más, tu tío me dijo que no estabas bien, y ahora veo por que… lo siento- dijo mirando a su padre que yacía sin vida recostado en la cama.

-¿Mi tío Fred te trajo hasta aquí?- dijo tomando la poción y poniendo una mueca de desagrado, sin embargo se tomo toda la poción.

- ¿Había otra forma de poder entrar?

-Supongo que no- dijo Rose, sabía que nadie podía entrar a su casa por que estaba protegida bajo el encantamiento Fidelius, su padre era el guardián secreto, pero estaba muerto. Eso significaba que a todos los que el revelo el paradero de la casa serían una especie de guardianes secretos, su tío era uno de ellos, dudaba que su padre haya siquiera hablado con Scorpius Malfoy, y no es que desconfiara de él ya que Scorpius también era miembro de la Orden del Fénix, era solo que no le caía para nada bien a Ron, igual que su padre, Draco Malfoy.

-Te has revisado las heridas?- dijo en tono preocupado, mirando los cortes que tenia Rose en los brazos.

-no, es nada- el chico se acerco, saco la varita y empezó a curar sus heridas, estás cerraron inmediatamente. Rose había escuchado lo bueno que era Scorpius preparando pociones y curando, había sido de mucha ayuda en muchas batallas, pero pocas veces lo había visto en acción, cambió su cara de asombro que tenía en ese momento y retiró el brazo que Scorpius todavía tenía tomado.

-Gracias- Musito- Deberíamos estar en batalla en este momento y no aquí… por que mi tío te mando a ti, no me estoy quejando, pero debes tener ganas de pelear ¿no?

-Tu tío me trajo inconsciente, me despertó y me dijo que estabas mal y que no dejara que salieras, hasta que él volviera. La verdad que ya no hay nada que hacer ahí, Voldemord ganó, Harry está muerto y los pocos que sobrevivieron están a salvo, si tu tío aún conserva el traslador con el que me trajo no dudo que ya haya sacado a los demás heridos.

-¿Tu padre..? –preguntó la chica un poco apenada por el interrogatorio que le había hecho al chico. Pero el chico la cortó antes de que terminara de preguntar

-No, lo mató Parkinson, la muy cobarde lo atacó por detrás, yo la iba a atacar pero alguien me aturdió y no recuerdo nada más luego desperté aquí con tu tío

-Tú estas bien?-

-Sí no te preocupes, ya me curé… Que bueno que pudiste traer su cuerpo, puedo ayudarte a enterrarlo en el jardín- Dijo el chico.

-Voy a esperar a que vuelva mi tío- dijo mirando a su padre, las lágrimas volvieron a acudir inevitablente.

-Esto es así, uno no puede volver el tiempo atrás y recuperarlos aunque quisiera- dijo Scorpius con un dejo de amargura en su voz pues ellos no solo habían perdido a sus padres ese día, también toda su familia, Scorpius perdió a su madre cuando tenia 10 años y Rose perdió a su Hermano cuando tenía 6 y a su madre cuando tenía 8 – Nos hemos quedado solos.

Rose se quedo en transe, por un momento vino a su mente el sueño que más que eso era un recuerdo lejano de su niñez que había tenido momentos antes – Retroceder el tiempo y recupéralos- repitió casi en un susurro, pero que el chico logró escuchar, este enarco una ceja – el Transportador de Tiempo- La chica se paró rápido y salio de la habitación.

-¿De que hablas?- dijo el rubio y la siguió, entraron a la habitación continua, era la biblioteca, estaba abarrotada de libros todos clasificados y ordenados meticulosamente. Rose fue directamente a una esquina del lugar y saco una caja grande donde empezó a buscar desesperadamente algo. -¿Qué buscas?

-Antes de que mamá muriera estaba investigando un objeto, del cual no le dijo a nadie, solo a mi padre, pero el no pudo explicar que era o que hacía o no quiso no se, yo era algo pequeña aún.- dijo todo esto sin dejar de buscar.

- y que tiene que ver ese objeto con todo esto… -no dijo nada más al ver a la chica sacar una caja pequeña, sonreía como si hubiera encontrado un tesoro.

-Esto- le dijo sacando de la cajita una pequeña piedra rojiza- es un transportador de Tiempo – saco y desempolvo muchos pergaminos, leyendo con avives – cuando mamá murió yo empecé a estudiar aquí, y encontré los estudios que mi mamá había hecho sobre él, pero no encontré está piedra, yo la había visto antes, cuando era pequeña pero no le di mucha importancia en ese entonces, cuando le pregunté a mi papá me dijo que me olvidará de eso… hace poco la encontré con las cosas que papá guardaba de mi madre, no se lo dije a mi padre por que sabía que no me permitiría hacer lo que pienso hacer.

-¿y que piensas hacer?

-evitar que mis padres mueran, evitar que todo esto pase.

-Como podrías evitar la muerte eso es imposible…

-Retrocediendo en el tiempo- El chico quedo mudo ante esta respuesta, había oído hablar de los giratiempos, pero estos habían sido destruidos todos, hacía mucho tiempo, el Ministerio no volvió a construirlos ni nada parecido ya que todos los estudios habían sido destruidos junto con ellos. Y además el Ministerio había prohibido la investigación de todos estos artefactos por ser peligrosos.

-Estas segura de que funciona

-Jamás lo he probado, por que necesitas una de estas –mostrándole la piedra- para viajar al pasado y 2 para viajar al futuro, o regresar al presente y como verás solo tengo una.

-De donde lo saco tu madre?

-no lo sé, en sus estudios solo dice como podemos activarla y sus posibles consecuencias.

- y que piensas hacer, regresar al pasado y matar a Voldemord antes de que sea poderoso.- la chica levanto el rostro y miro al chico, pensando en sus palabras.

- Eso sería útil, pero muy peligroso, si lo eliminamos antes de que sea Lord Voldemord, cabe la posibilidad que nuestros padres no se enamorasen y eso significaría que nosotros no existiríamos. Aunque caben un millon de posibilidades…

-Por que piensas en esto recién ahora, si ya lo habías estudiado antes.

-Ya te dije, me obsesione con esto y a mi papá no le gusto, además no tenía la pieza principal, mi mamá viajo hace mucho tiempo en el pasado con un giratiempo ¿sabes que es? – el chico asintió- bueno tuvo éxito, pero esto no es como los giratiempos, con esto puedes viajar a muchos años atrás si así lo deseas, los giratiempos solo te daban unas horas, si hago lo correcto tendré éxito como mi madre y podré salvar muchas vidas

-¿Qué pasa si no funciona?

La chica se encogió de hombros – Ya no tengo nada que perder, además nada puede ser peor que esto- siguió revisando los pergaminos.

Scorpius no tenía claro todo esto, era una locura y lo sabía, pero también esto daba una esperanza, si Rose arreglaba el pasado eso significaría que ellos no tendrían que pasar por todo lo que habían pasado, no tendría que haber visto a sus padres morir, no tendría que haber sido un prófugo toda su vida, y dejaría de esconderse y de ser perseguido.

La chica se levanto y salió de la habitación, Scorpius aprovecho el momento para ver los pergaminos que tanto veía la pelirroja, se dio una sorpresa al ver que solo habían símbolos, Runas, él jamás aprendió a leerlas, soltó los pergamino y fijo su atención el la piedra, está era peculiar sí, pero nada fuera de lo común, vio que tenía símbolos pequeños, apenas perceptibles a la vista alrededor de la piedra y ese color rojizo tan parecido al color del cabello de Rose.

Al poco tiempo entró la chica con una maleta mediana, estaba llena, pero la chica siguió metiendo libros y muchos pergaminos.

-No pensarás irte ahora ¿o sí?

-Sí, no pienso esperar a que vengan a decirme quien más murió.

-Iré contigo- la chica se voltio a mirarlo – No lo creo, este es un viaje que posiblemente no tenga retorno.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo dejar que tú vayas sola, además si tu tío vuelve y no te encuentra, me matará y estoy seguro que de una forma muy dolorosa.

Estaba sorprendida, y aunque estaba segura que necesitaría mucha ayuda para sobrevivir en otra época y lograr todo lo que tenía planeado, no podía ir con alguien más sabiendo que talvez se quedarían atrapados en el tiempo, si es que no sucedía algo peor.

-No puedo dejar que vallas conmigo, es peligroso y no creo que estés preparado para esto- el chico enarco una ceja, no le gustaba que lo menospreciaran, el no era ningún cualquiera era un Malfoy y aunque su apellido no significara lo mismo que significo hace muchos años atrás, su padre siempre le inculco que debería estar orgulloso de quien era, de lo que hacía y que sobre todo nadie lo subestimará y menos menospreciara, como lo estaba haciendo esa chica.

-Vamos Rose sabes perfectamente que no soy un inútil, y que tú necesitaras ayuda y como dices ya no tengo nada que perder y si puedo ayudar a que este caos termine estoy dispuesto a hacerlo.

-Necesitaras ropa y dinero y no tengo tiempo para esperarte…

-Llevaré la ropa de tu padre, no creo que la necesite ahora, y traigo dinero suficiente- dijo prácticamente para que la chica no le ponga más excusas.

-Bien, ire a ducharme, haz lo mismo en el cuarto de papá hay un baño tu entra ahí y luego coges la ropa que necesites, hazlo rápido.- dijo esto y salio de la habitación.

Rose, se dio un ducha rápida y fue a la cocina y puso algunas latas de conservas de comida y lo puso en la maleta, luego recogió algunas cosas de valor y también las puso en la maleta y la cerró.

Luego saco un pequeño bolsito y puso en el todo el dinero que tenía, y los pergaminos más importantes, la mitad del diente de un basilisco y algunos libros que ella consideraba importantes.

Mientras hacia todo esto no pudo dejar de pensar que tal vez dejar que Scorpius vaya con ella era un error, serviría de mucha ayuda sí, no había duda que Scorpius era muy buen mago, su padre le había enseñado como pelear desde muy pequeño a diferencia de ella que recién pudo ir a una batalla a los 15 años y aunque era muy buena con la varita, Scorpius la sobrepasaba mucho, además era muy bueno en pociones sin duda el hubiera sido un muy buen medimago si hubiera tenido la oportunidad.

-Ya estoy listo- Scorpius entró a la biblioteca vestido con la ropa de Ron, eran de la misma altura, pero Scorpius era más delgado que Ron y eso se notaba en que la ropa le quedaba algo holgada.

Bien, tenemos que esperar a media noche para empezar el ritual- dijo ella mientras dibujaba símbolos dentro de un gran circulo que dibujo en medio de la biblioteca.

Faltan todavía dos horas. A que año piensas llevarnos?

Oye, esto puede ser peligroso, cabe dos posibilidades que viajemos en el tiempo y abramos una brecha en el tiempo y creemos una línea temporal distinta a esta en la que no haya Voldemord o simplemente viajemos en el tiempo y todo esto suceda de nuevo aunque intentemos detenerlo, ¿estas seguro que quieres venir?

Ya te dije que sí, si hay una esperanza será mejor tomarla.

Esta bien, estaba pensando en ir al año 1995, evitar que Voldemord regrese o retardarlo el mayor tiempo posible, mientras los convenceremos de ir a buscar los Horrocruxces, ya tenemos ubicados 5 de ellos solo nos falta el relicario de Slyfherin, luego de los Horrucruxes le seguirá el turno a Voldemort. Talvez encontremos más datos sobre el relicario en ese año, ya que tendremos más libertad para buscar iformación.

¿Cómo nos acercaremos a ellos? Digo no, no creo que nos crean si les decimos que venimos del futuro y menos de un futuro como este.

No, no podemos decirles eso bajo ningunas circunstancias, tendremos que tomar otros nombres ya tengo arreglado eso, y también nuestro aspecto, pero eso lo arreglaremos cuando estemos aya.

Bien- Scorpius salio de la biblioteca y volvió con una pequeña maleta en la que tenía la ropa que había tomado de Ron.

Esperaron lo que faltaba de tiempo en silencio, Rose leyendo los pergaminos y comprobando que el dibujo que había hecho en el piso estuviera perfecto para que no cometieran errores, Scorpius tenía muchas preguntas pero no se atrevía a decírselas, jamás habían tenía demasiada confianza, y dudaba que toda esa locura saliera bien pero no tenía de otra, Rose había demostrado ser muy buena ayuda para Harry en la búsqueda de los Horrocrucex a pesar de su corta edad. Él necesitaba hacer algo y si eso era seguir a Rose Weasley a un viaje sin retorno, lo haría, total en cualquier momento voldemord los encontraría y los mataría, sabía que no había futuro para ellos, así que encontraría la solución en el pasado.

Rose miró su reloj, ya era hora tenían que hacerlo en cuestión de un minuto.

-Toma mi mano y no la sueltes por nada o nos podríamos perder en tiempos diferentes.

Scorpius toma con una mano la mano de Rose que tenía la piedra y con la otra tomo su maleta. Estaban en medio del círculo.

Rose miraba su reloj inquietamente, y apenas las manecillas indicaron que era media noche, ella empezó a recitar muy bajo, Scorpius apenas la oía y no entendía nada, jamás había oído el idioma o lo que sea que estaba pronunciando Rose, de pronto el circulo con todos los símbolos que tenía dentro empezaron a iluminarse, todo sucedió muy rápido, Rose no dejo de recitar mientras todo empezó a girar, cerraron los ojos instintivamente, sentía como todo giraba y ejercían una tremenda presión en ellos, hubo un momento en que la presión fue demasiada y Scorpius atrajo a Rose contra si para que no se separaran, pero cuando lo hizo de pronto cayeron bruscamente sobre el suelo.

**GRACIAS POR LEER**

**¿REVIEWS?**


	2. 1996

¡_Hola!_

_Aquí el segundo capítulo, discúlpenme si me demore mucho en actualizar, y muchas, muchas gracias por sus reviews._

_**EowynC:** Gracias por romper esa tradición, no sabes la ilusión que me hizo recibir tu review (que fue el primero) tus palabras me alentaron mucha para seguir con la historia y no te preocupes por que la seguire, muchas gracias por leer y por tu tiempo, besos._

_**Ana Maria:** A mí me encanta que te encante linda, y por supuesto que lo voy a continuar. Mucha suerte en todo, besos._

_**RitaAsabati:** Hasta ahora no puedo creer que te pasaras a mi fic a leerlo, gracias por tus palabras y por darte el tiempo de leerlo (que ilusión que una de tus ficker favoritas lea tu primera historia y le guste **salto en un pie**) y aunque he tenido pequeños problemitas con la página, por que soy algo nueva en esto, por supuesto que voy a seguir con el fic._

_Y no te preocupes por los que mueren en la otra época, ya que no morirán en la época que han viajado Rose y Scorpius (no todos). Besos linda y nos leemos._

_Gracias por sus reviews y alertas hacen que tenga más ganas de escribir, espero seguir recibiendo su opinión es importante para saber si la historia en verdad gusta._

**Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling**

**CAPITULO 2: 1996**

Sus ojos se cerraron instintivamente, sintieron como todo daba vueltas a su alrededor y una gran presión ejercía sobre sus cuerpos, duraron varios minutos así, hasta que la presión fue demasiada, Scorpius sintió como la mano de Rose se deslizaba lentamente y la atrajo hacia él con fuerza, cuando de pronto cayeron, el impacto fue muy fuerte ya que cayeron sobre una gran roca

Scorpius trato de incorporarse pero el peso de Rose sobre él se lo impidió, Rose al notar la cercanía con el muchacho y la posición en la que se encontraba, ya que estaba sobre él, se incorporó rápidamente.

-¿Dónde estamos?-dijo el muchacho al ver el lugar, era un lugar desolado no se veía nada, solo más rocas, arena y el mar frente a ellos.

-En el refugio, mi casa- dijo Rose reconociendo el lugar donde había crecido; claro que en ese lugar no se hallaba nada que pueda ser catalogado como hogar o casa, solo había arena y rocas por todos lados, y claro el mar con su peculiar sonido del ir y venir de las olas que parecía más un murmullo a lo lejos, tan tranquilo y bello como ella lo recordaba.

- oh… no lo había visto desde afuera- y era cierto, Fred lo había llevado inconciente y lo despertó casi a la fuerza.

-La construcción de la casa se llevó a cabo a inicios del año 1997, fue inicialmente para mis tíos Bill y Fleur, pero como ellos decidieron mudarse a Francia por la seguridad de Dominique se la cedieron a mis padres como regalo de bodas-contó Rose recordando cuando su padre le contaba esa historia.

El no quería sacarla de su trance, pero al verla con la mirada perdida, ya sin decir nada y con los ojos vidriosos, tosió levemente para llamar su atención y no es que sea un insensible, solo quería evitar una solución molesta para ambos en la que él tendría que consolarla.

Rose miró su reloj, pero este se había roto quien sabe en que momento, volvió a mirar el lugar, no faltaba mucho para que amanezca, y ellos tendrían que ir a un lugar más seguro donde podrían obtener información de la época.

-¿Crees que estemos en el año correcto?- preguntó Scorpius.

-Espero que sí, cuando amanezca, iremos a buscar información de este año y un lugar donde quedarnos, también necesitaremos ubicar a nuestros padres, es importante que los sigamos de cerca.

-¿Crees que sea seguro ir al caldero chorreante? Podríamos quedarnos ahí y averiguar mucho.

-Sí ya lo había pensado, nos quedaremos ahí, hasta saber que es lo que pasa en esta época y donde podemos encontrar a nuestros padres.

-¿Como vamos a evitar que Voldemort regrese?

-Tendremos que ir a Howargts y evitar que mi tío Harry haga la ultima prueba del torneo de los 3 magos.

-Y como haremos para entrar a Hogwarts?

-Hay formas Scorpius. Primero hay que preocuparnos por nuestro aspecto, somos demasiado parecidos a nuestros padres.

-Pues, puedo hacer una poción que cambia el color de cabello- dijo el muchacho abriendo su túnica y sacando de ahí pequeños frascos, con ingredientes.

-¿qué…?- pero la pregunta quedo en el aire, al acercarse y ver que Scorpius tenia su túnica llena de pequeños frascos, todos ellos llenos de ingredientes.

-Un buen mago, siempre tiene un as bajo la manga, o bajo la túnica.- dijo mostrando una gran sonrisa a Rose.

-Supongo que tienen un hechizo irrompible- el chico asintió- debí ponerle uno a mi reloj también.- dijo Rose algo nostálgica al ver como el viejo reloj de su padre había quedado estropeado, era imposible repararlo ya que era muy viejo.

Scorpius empezó a mezclar ingredientes en un pequeño recipiente y agitarlo para que se mezclara.

-solo tengo pigmento marrón, creo que nos servirá para una castaño, te veras bien siendo castaña.

-Mi madre era castaña…

-Prueba- dijo Scorpius interrumpiéndola y dándole la extraña mezcla- dicen que si la preparan mal puede volver tu piel de color verde- ante lo dicho Rose palideció y el chico rió por la cara que había puesto- No te preocupes, no parecerás un extraterrestre, confía en mí.

Rose tomo lo que le ofrecía el chico algo temerosa, confiaba en Scorpius por que simplemente no le quedaba de otra, - Bebe solo la mitad, yo tomaré lo que queda.

Le paso lo que quedaba de mezcla a Scorpius, mientras trataba de no vomitar ¡diablos! Sabía horrible ¿qué le había echado?, ¿ojos de araña?; el chico lo tomó de un tirón, no parecía desagradarle, al contrario, parecía ¿disfrutarlo? Que chico tan raro. Pronto Rose tenía el cabellos castaño oscuro, mientras que Scorpius lo tenía un castaño claro, casi rubio.

- Tu cabello era demasiado rubio como para que funcionara

-sí, debí usar un pigmento más oscuro, este color va a durar solo 2 o 3 meses, luego tendré que hacer otro. Que vas hacer con tu cabello, ya sabes para que no se vea tan alborotado.

-No se ve alborotado, bueno si un poco, supongo que usaré cremas alisadoras, tengo algunas aquí pero tendré que comprar más, mi mamá también lo tenía algo alborotado, es mejor que yo lo tenga liso.

-si quieres puedo prepáratela yo, se hacerla, solo tendríamos que comprar algunos ingredientes y tendrás crema para un año, es muy fácil.

-En serio, eso seria genial.

El cielo empezaba aclararse indicando que la mañana estaba iniciando.

-ya deberíamos irnos…- la chica se quedó paralizada y sin terminar lo que había empezado decir- oh no… como no había pensado en eso antes.

-¿En qué?- dijo Scorpius asustándose por la preocupación de la chica

-Como vamos a ir, no podemos aparecernos, no podemos hacer magia, aquí somos menores de edad y los menores de edad no pueden hacer magia, tienen algo parecido a un detector que es controlado por el ministerio de magia…-

-¿y? Nosotros no tenemos nada de eso, ni siquiera somos de esta época

-Pero pueden detectar la magia y que tal si nos aparecemos y los del ministerio nos descubren.

-No seas paranoica, nos apareceremos en un lugar mágico, y si detectan la magia pensaran que es un brote accidental de magia de algún niño.- dijo Scorpius para tranquilizarla, total el ya había utilizado magia para hacer que los ingredientes de la mezcla que había hecho se disolvieran y no había pasado nada, pero porsiacaso, deberían irse lo más rápido posible.

Agarraron sus maletas y se tomaron de las manos para aparecer en el caldero chorreante, cuando estuvieron ahí, se dieron cuenta que algo no andaba bien, el lugar estaba completamente vacío, era temprano cierto, pero de la fresca mañana que disfrutaron en Gales solo quedaba el recuerdo, era una mañana muy fría, ellos podían ver desde la ventana del local la densa neblina que envolvía las calles. El lugar por dentro estaba oscuro y algo destartalado, tal cual lo recordaban y solo un señor calvo de avanzada edad acomodaba los vasos, se acercaron a él, y el anciano mostró inmediatamente su desdentada sonrisa.

-Desean algo de tomar los jóvenes

-Deseamos 2 habitaciones- Dijo Rose, - y 2 vasos de leche

-Tomen una mesa, llevare sus pertenencias a sus habitaciones.

El hombre se llevó las maletas y pronto aparecieron 2 vasos de leche encima de la mesa, pagaron y salieron hacia el callejón Diagon, en el lugar apenas y había personas, muchas tiendas estaban cerradas y por el aspecto que tenían los locales, parecían abandonados. Habían grandes carteles con fotografías moviéndose en blanco y negro de Mortífagos conocidos, no solo en este tiempo, sino del tiempo de los dos jóvenes. Rose se acerco ante un cartel en la que se encontraba Bellatrix Lestrange con una expresión demente, mofándose ante ella. Scorpius la jaló para que siguieran caminado sin decir palabra, el chico odiaba a la mortífaga tanto como ella lo odiaba a él, y el odio acrecentaba por que eran parientes, detestaba que por sus venas corriese la misma sangre de esa asesina. Algo iba mal, tenían que averiguar que.

Se acercaron a comprar el diario "El Profeta", el diario mostraba en la primera página _"AMELIA BONES: NUEVOS INDICIOS SOBRE SU MUERTE" _debajo mostraba la fotografía de una mujer de mediana edad y en el pecho llevaba el escudo del _Wizengamot, _más abajo mostraban la foto de Harry con el titulo "_LA PROFECÍA DEL ELEGIDO" (Noticia en la página 2, columna 4)_ Rose pasó las hojas rápido y busco la noticia y empezó a leer con avidez.

_EL ELEGIDO_

_Fuentes confiables afirman que el incidente ocurrido dentro del Ministerio de Magia en donde fue confirmado el regreso del que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, ocurrió por que el elegido: Harry Potter, quería impedir que los Mortífagos robarán la tan mencionada Profecía, la cual no solo señala a Harry Potter como el elegido, sino también señala la fórmula de cómo vencer al- que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, los funcionarios del Ministerio no han querido confirmar ninguna versión, pero tampoco las han desmentido…_

Rose dejó de leer y se apresuró a ver la fecha que señalaba el diario: _24 de agosto de 1996_

-No puede ser…-susurró

-señorita no se olvide del suplemento- dijo el joven que le había vendido el diario, y le entregó un folleto en donde había una gran foto debajo decía Rufus Scrimgeour, ministro de magia.

_PUBLICACIÓN REALIZADA POR_

_El Ministerio de Magia_

_PROTEGIENDO TU CASA Y TU FAMILIA CONTRA LAS FUERZAS OSCURAS_

Y luego seguía una lista de recomendaciones que daba el ministerio para toda la comunidad mágica, Rose lo doblo y lo guardo en su pequeño bolso. Scorpius le quito el periódico y miró la fecha.

-Increible, pero como pasó, teníamos que ir al comienzo del año 1995…

-Esto cambia las cosas Scorpius, necesitamos entrar a Hogwarts, tenemos una semana para que nos acepten, una vez dentro ayudaremos a mi tío a encontrar los Horrocrucex, es urgente que lo hagamos pronto o todo volverá a suceder.

-Estamos juntos en esto Rose.

Rose y Scorpius salían de las lucherías públicas que habían en el callejón Diagon, habían enviado una carta a Albus Dumblendore, pidiéndoles unas vacantes para entrar a Hogwarts, contándole su historia, algo distorsionada claro, lo que contaban era que por la reciente muerte de los padres de Rose, está había quedado al cuidado del padre de Scorpius quien era muy amigo de la familia, pero que por cuestiones de trabajo él solicitaba dos vacantes para a la escuela por no poder ocuparse de sus estudios, como había estado haciendo todos estos años, pero aseguraba que los chicos estaban totalmente al nivel y capacidad de cualquier chico de su edad, pensaban ir al día siguiente a Hogwarts para hablar personalmente con el director, Cuando de pronto Rose, apresuró su paso en dirección a una tienda la cual tenía un gran cartel que decía Sortilegios Weasley, estaban un pocos lejos pero los fuegos artificiales que se exhibían en las ventanas capturaban inmediatamente la atención de los transeúntes, Scorpius siguió a la chica hasta que ella entró al local, Rose al ver que Scorpius se quedaba en la puerta lo jaló para que pasara.

-Vamos, es la vieja tienda de mis tíos, ellos deben estar aquí…

-Rose no creo que sea conveniente que te vean, que nos vean, aún no todavía- dijo sujetando a Rose para que no entrará; ella pareció pensarlo un momento y cuando estaban por irse, una señorita de cabello rubio y corto se les acercó.

-Buenos días, no me digan que se van sin ni siquiera haber visto lo nuevo de la tienda.

-No gracias estamos apurados-dijo Scorpius

-Verity, necesito más polvo peruano- dijo un joven detrás de un mostrador, era pelirrojo, alto, con ojos azules, llevaba una túnica magenta igual al de la muchacha rubia.

-Tío Fred…- dijo Rose en un susurro

-Enseguida sr. Weasley- la muchacha rubia sonrió aún más- espero que regresen pronto, con mayor tiempo- y se alejo enseguida.

-Vamos…-Dijo Scorpius llevándose a Rose del brazo, ya que esta seguía mirando al pelirrojo, embelezada de verlo tan alegre, tan lleno de vida y mucho más joven de lo que recordaba, antes que la puerta se cerrará vio como otro pelirrojo idéntico al primero se acercaba riendo junto a su hermano.

-Los vistes- le dijo a Scorpius mientras trataba de secar algunas lágrimas que se habían escapado-Parece que les va muy bien, había mucha gente ahí

-Si eso parece… necesito algunos ingredientes, iremos a la droguería.- dijo Scorpius sin darle mayor importancia a las palabras de la chica.

Rose y Scorpius se dirigieron a la droguería y luego volvieron al caldero chorreante donde almorzaron, cuando subieron a sus habitaciones, Rose encontró una hermosa lechuza marrón esperando en su ventana, impaciente se acercó a ella y tomó la misiva que traía, corrió a la habitación de Scorpius para poder leerla juntos.

-Scorpius! Scorpius! – decía mientras tocaba la puerta para que el muchacho se apresurará en abrir.

-Que sucede, estaba trabajando en algo sabes…

-Mira!- le dijo poniendo la carta frente a sus ojos –toma, ábrela, vamos rápido, quiero saber que dice- Scorpius tomó la carta decía:

_Sr. Scorpius Felton_

_Srta. Rose Grint_

_Habitaciones 15 y 16_

_Caldero Choreante_

_Charing Cross Road_

_Londres_

Abrió la carta ante la mirada ansiosa de Rose, lo hizo algo lento, un tanto para desesperarla, le divertía como se ponía cuando estaba nerviosa y quería saber.

-ya Rose deja de dar saltitos, alteras mis nervios

-pues ábrela rápido- apuró la chica

_COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA _

_Director: Albus Dumbledore  
(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase,  
Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos,  
Jefe Supremo, Confederación  
Internacional de Magos)_

_Queridos jóvenes:_

_Ante la petición del señor Marcus Felton de que ustedes ingresen a la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, deberán presentarse el día de mañana 25 de Agosto para una entrevista en la que se evaluará su ingreso a la escuela._

_El señor Reubus Hagrid los estará esperando enla estación de Hogsmeade a las 9 a.m. Se pide puntualidad._

_Atentamente_

_Minerva MacGonagall_

_Directora Adjunta_

Ambos se miraron, su plan había dado resultado, ahora podrían ingresar a Hogwarts y poner en marcha todo lo que tenían en mente.

-¿Cómo sabían que estábamos aquí?- dijo Scorpius

-No lo sé, pero no importa, lo importante es que mañana nos acepten sí o sí en Hogwarts.-dijo Rose mirando a Scorpius- Tus ojos… los cambiantes…-

-ah, sí es que mi padre y mi abuelo los tenían grises, pensé que debería cambiarles el color.

-mmm… pues sí, pero…-Rose analizó el color de sus ojos, acercándose muy de cerca para poder verlos bien- ¿querías volverlos azul?

-Son azules…

-no los míos son azules, los tuyos son… no sé ¿azul acero?- los dos rieron, si Scorpius quería cambiarlos a un color parecido al de Rose, pues le gustaba mucho el color de sus ojos, pero solo había conseguido un raro azul acero.

Rose se encontraba emocionada, todo les estaba yendo bien, pero no siempre se sabía por eso tenía pensado leer mucho de los libros que había traído, aunque ya se los sabía de memoria no haría mal dar un repaso, y es que al igual que Scorpius, jamás había tenido la oportunidad de ir a una escuela, esa era una de las cosas que se les había negado por estar en guerra, por ser hijos de quienes eran, todo lo que sabían lo habían aprendido de sus padres, Rose era muy buena en casi todas las materias, no por nada era la hija de Hermione Granger, pero su padre se había negado rotundamente a enseñarle a pelear, se negaba a que ella fuera a alguna batalla, fue su tío Harry y sus primos quienes le enseñaron, fue por eso que tardó mucho en ir a batallas a pelear como ella quería, pero todos pensaban que ella era mucho más valiosa investigando, había logrado seguir el trabajo de su madre encontrando los Horocruxces y aunque en la batalla final no hayan salido victoriosos estaba segura que en esta nueva oportunidad el resultado sería diferente.

Scorpius por el contrario estaba sereno, era un chico que pocas veces se veía impresionado por algo, era muy parecido a su padre pero no solo físicamente, no por nada Draco le había enseñado todo lo que sabía, había peleado desde pequeño, y no solo era muy bueno en eso, también tenía mucha destreza en pociones, era un prodigio en esa materia, desde pequeño había demostrado esa habilidad y superando a su padre, quien se mostraba orgulloso de lo útil y valioso que había resultado la habilidad de su hijo, no solo para sanar heridos después de cada batalla, sino también por la ayuda que había tenido contra los mortífagos, hacerse de camuflajes y averiguar verdades.

A la mañana siguiente, los jóvenes salieron temprano rumbo a Hogsmeade, cuando llegaron se sorprendieron y alegraron, el lugar era sin duda un lugar muy lindo, habían muchas tiendas, algunas ya estaban abiertas como las tres escobas, pero decidieron ir directo a la estación del tren a esperar a Hagrid, primero lo primero, después se darían tiempo para ver el pueblo, ya que ellos lo conocían muy diferente, en su época ese lugar era habitado principalmente por mortífagos.

Un hombre enorme, vestido con pieles esperaba junto a un carruaje con extrañas criaturas aladas, ambos chicos vieron a las criaturas, habían estado demasiado cerca de la muerte para no verlos.

-Felton? Grint? –Ambos muchachos asintieron-Buenos días, soy Reubus Hagrid, Guardabosques y Profesor de Hogwarts- Dijo el hombre presentandose.

-Mucho gusto, Rose Grint- dijo Rose sonriendo, no veía mucho tiempo a Hagrid y lo recordaba ya muy anciano, sabía que era muy amigo de su tío Harry, pero en su tiempo Hagrid se encontraba en Rumania y no sabía mucho de él.

-Scorpius Felton

-Un placer, vamos, vamos que los están esperando. Durante el trayecto Hagrid estuvo muy callado, parecía preocupado, y los chicos estaban demasiado nerviosos para decir algo, en breve estarían con Albus Dumbledore, ellos sabían que era un hombre al cual era difícil mentir, pero necesitaban representar bien su papel.

Cuando llegaron a las puertas de Hogwarts estas se abrieron y Rose y Scorpius quedaron impresionados, era una vista increíble, el castillo se levantaba imponente frente a sus ojos, ninguno de los dos había tenido la oportunidad de estar en Hogwarts, y verlo ante ellos era casi un sueño. Caminaron en silencio mientras admiraban una de las construcciones mágicas más increíbles que pudieran ver en sus vidas.

Hagrid los llevo a la sala de profesores, donde una mujer vestida de negro, alta de apariencia severa los esperaba.

-Buenos días, soy Minerva Mc Gonagall Directora Adjunta.

Los chicos se quedaron algo desconcertados, pues creían que sería Albus Dumbledore quien los arecibiria, pero se presentaron igual.

-Lamentablemente el Director Dumbledore no podrá entrevistarlos personalmente, por encontrarse de viaje en estos momentos, pero seré yo quien me encargue de sus evaluaciones.- Mcgonagall sonrió – díganme por que recién deciden ingresar a una escuela, el señor Felton comentó en su carta que recibían su educación en casa.

-Así es señorita Mcgonagall, mis padres eran quienes nos enseñaban todas las materias, también a Scorpius debido a que su padre viaja constantemente por trabajo, lamentablemente, mis padres fallecieron a principios del verano en el ataque que hubo en el puente Brockdale y el señor Marcus desea que continuemos con nuestra educación. –dijo Rose

-Mi padre es un hombre muy ocupado, y viaja constantemente, y aunque Rose y yo podemos continuar con nuestra educación, mi padre considera necesario que recibamos una educación formal- La forma de hablar de Scorpius era asombrosa, mentía con maestría, Rose había estado nerviosa cuando hablaba, en cambio Scorpius hablaba de una forma tan solemne que hasta ella que sabía la verdad se lo hubiera creído.

-Ya veo, su padre es muy sensato en pensar de esa manera, es necesario para los jóvenes de ahora que alguien supervise su educación. Hogwarts tiene la obligación de abrir sus puertas a todos aquellos con habilidades mágicas, pero necesitamos averiguar en que nivel se encuentran ustedes, es por ello que les haremos algunas pruebas de la mayoría de los cursos que impartimos- dijo la profesora Mcgonagall mientras pergaminos salían volando en dirección de Rose y Scorpius – Empezaremos con los cursos teóricos, tienen una hora para resolverlos y les re comiendo que empiecen ahora.

Rose y Scorpius se miraron durante un momento y luego tomaron sus plumas, Habían preguntas de Aritmancia, runas antiguas, pociones, encantamientos, transformaciones, DCAO, herbologia, astronomía, Historia de la magia, adivinación y cuidados de criaturas mágicas, Rose creía que una hora era demasiado poco tiempo para resolver ese examen, por eso puso su mayor concentración en cada una de las preguntas, mientras Scorpius estaba más que perdido en cursos como runas antiguas, aritmancia o adivinación.

El tiempo paso rápido y luego que la profesora les quitara los exámenes, se vieron transformando, cosas animadas en animada y viceversa, haciendo encantamientos que no les costo mucho esfuerzos y hechizos de defensa que dejó más que satisfecha a la profesora.

-Veo que son muy hábiles con las varitas, las respuestas de sus exámenes serán enviados a sus profesores para ser tomados en cuenta, estos son los materiales que necesitaran- dijo dándoles una lista de libros- el 1º de setiembre deberán estar en la estación King's Cross en _Londres_ para abordar el _Expreso de Hogwarts_ en el andén 9¾. Pero antes que se marchen deberán ser seleccionados en una de las cuatro casas: _Gryffindor_, _Hufflepuff_, _Ravenclaw_, _Slytherin_. La Clasificación de Las Casas es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mientras estén aquí, su casa será algo como su Familia en Hogwarts. Tendrán clases con el resto de su casa, dormirán en el dormitorio de su Casa y pasarán sus tiempos libres en la Sala Común de su casa- mientras decía esto, mostraba un viejo sombrero negro remendado – Señorita Grint, usted primero.

Rose se puso nerviosa, ellos no habían pensado en eso de las casas y si quería acercarse a sus padres y a su tío Harry debería estar en Griffindor, pero que tal si ese viejo sombrero no pensaba que ella fuera una Griffindor.

Se acercó y la profesora Mcgonagall le colocó el desgastado sombrero sobre la cabeza.

-humm… brillante, tu cabeza esta llena de ideas, tienes muchas ganas de aprender, una mente abierta a la sabiduría… Ravenclaw sería…

_-No! Ravenclaw no por favor, Griffindor, griffindor_…

-Griffindor… mmm… sin duda tienes un corazón valiente, pero estas segura? Ravenclaw sería una buena opción.

_-No! Griffindor, griffindor!_

-si eso es lo que deseas… GRIFFINDOR!

Rose sonrió, jamás imagino que ese viejo sombrero le haría caso, pero así lo hizo, ahora solo faltaba que Scorpius fuera a la misma casa pero como haría para decirle que haga lo mismo que ella con la profesora Mcgonagall ahí¿?

Scorpius vió cuando el desgastado sombrero abrió una abertura desde el medio y grito Griffindor, también vio a Rose sacarse el sombrero con una sonrisa en los labios, parecía satisfecha de haber quedado en esa casa _– seguro por que sus padres también estuvieron en esa casa-_ pensó –_Mis padres estuvieron en Slytherin, el lógico que también yo este ahí._

-Señor felton, su turno- dijo la profesora Mcgonagall, Scorpius se colocó el sombrero y este inmediatamente empezó a hablar dentro de su cabeza.

-hummmm… astuto, tienes una inteligencia aguda mi querido amigo… pero también la valentía embarga tu corazón tanto como esa sed de justicia, por eso estarás en GRIFFINDOR!

En el transcurso de la semana Rose y Scorpius compraron los libros y demás materiales que necesitaban para Hogwarts, para eso necesitaron del dinero que trajeron, vendieron los galeones que trajeron en el mundo muggle como piezas de colección por ser raras y de oro, recibieron mucho más dinero del que esperaban, luego fueron a Gringotts cambiaron el dinero muggle por más galeones de los que habían vendido, algo muy simple que funcionaba en el futuro y al parecer también ahora.

Solo les faltaba esperar al primero de setiembre, no solo se encontrarían con sus padres, vivos y jóvenes, también lo harían con futuros mortífagos, traidores, y asesinos.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo¿REVIEWS?ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo


	3. conociendote

_HOLA!_

_Sé que he demorado, trataré de no prolongar tanto la espera (no me lancen muchos tomates porfa). Quiero agradecer sus reviews, me hacen sonreir y hecharle más ganas a este FIC, agradezco sus palabras y sus alertas (también a favoritos! no lo puedo creer) pero sobretodo al tiempo que le dedican a leer. Besos a todos!_

**_EowynC: _**_Hola gracias por comentar, en este capítulo ya se conocen e interactuan, aunque de Draco (pienso reservarlo para el proximo capítulo) todavía no hay mucho, e igual pasará con Hermione. Espero que te siga gustando el fic. Besos y abrazos- :D_

**_sakura sanin: _**_Gracias por tu comentario, no sabes cuanto aprecio que te des el tiempo de comentar linda, y no te preocupes que si pienso continuar el fic XD _

**_RitaAsabati : _**_Hola Rita! que alegría encontrar un review tuyo, no sabes lo bien que me hacen tus palabras y la ilusión que me da que te parezca un buen fic. En este capitulo Rose ya se conoce con Ron, pero Scorpius tendrá que esperar para conocer a Draco, ¿que se odien? si yo también lo había pensado, pero no te puedo adelantar eso jejejeje (que mala soy). Sabes ya compartimos otra cosas en común: las dos amamos a Draco! Scorpius esta bien, es muy lindo (a mi percepción) lo unico malo es que NO es Draco. Gracias AMIGA por todo tu apoyo, y preocupación. Sé que te había dicho que el capítulo estaría antes, pero no pude subirlo :s trataré de no demorarme demasiado con los próximos capítulos. Cuidate y suerte en todo querida amiga cibernetica. Nos leemos_

**Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling**

**CAPÍTULO 3: CONOCIENDOTE**

Era 1º de setiembre, ya había pasado una semana desde su entrevista con la profesora Mcgonagall, y desde ese día habían tenido suficiente tiempo para planear que era lo que tenían que hacer, En 1996 de su tiempo sucedieron cosas muy importantes, una de ellas y talvez la más trascendental, fue la muerte de Albus Dumbledore en noviembre de ese año, según lo que le había comentado Harry Potter a Rose, Dumbledore había quedado maldito en verano de ese año y estaba destinado a morir, pero su muerte fue demasiado pronta, por que ese año había prometido a Harry enseñarle muchas cosas de las cuales solo alcanzó a enseñarle unas cuantas, como parte de la vida de Tom Ryddle. La muerte de Dumbledore o mejor dicho asesinato, llevado a cabo por Draco Malfoy, fue un hecho importante que ellos no deberían cambiar, pero por lo menos si retrasar lo suficiente para llevar las cosas a su favor, Dumbledore debería vivir el tiempo suficiente para que le enseñe todo lo que sepa de Voldemort a Harry, esto ayudaría mucho para facilitar el hallazgo de los Horrocruxes, sin embargo Dumbledore ya estaba condenado a muerte; y debía morir para salvar el pellejo a los Malfoys, ya que si Draco no lo asesinaba, él y su familia serían asesinados por Voldemort.

Draco Malfoy aún siendo un chico orgulloso y engreído, no dejaba de ser un adolescente que había estado demasiado tiempo bajo las enseñanzas de su padre, y al igual que él, llevaba consigo sus prejuicios y creencias, era solo un muchacho jugando a ser mortífago que fue embaucado con falsas promesas de poder, se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que ser mortífago no era un juego, sólo cuando vio amenazada a su familia pudo abrir los ojos y darse cuenta que el poder no lo tenía él, el control lo llevaba un psicópata al que no le costaría nada matarlo por puro gusto, sino hacía lo que él pedía, tuvo que matar a Albus Dumbledore; ¿como? Eso era lo que Rose y Scorpius trataban de averiguar, cómo era que un muchacho de tan solo 16 años había logrado acabar con uno de los magos más poderosos de esa época, Draco jamás se lo había mencionado a su hijo, su etapa como mortífago era algo, que al parecer Draco deseaba olvidar; ese era el primer asesinato que llevó acabo siendo un mortífago, fue el comienzo de muchos errores que cometió, pero cuando los mortífagos asesinaron a su madre, él no lo pensó dos veces y se unió al bando que sabía no era el equivocado. Así fue como él se convirtió en un fugitivo más, protegiendo a su esposa y pequeño hijo a capa y espada, ocultándolos y asegurándose que nada malo les pasara, lamentablemente los mortífagos hallaron a su esposa Astoria y la asesinaron cuando su hijo era aun muy pequeño, desde ese momento no se despego de Scorpius, enseñándole a defenderse y siendo para el muchacho su modelo a seguir.

Rose tampoco sabía como había sucedido ese asesinato, ninguno de sus libros mencionaba siquiera que el gran Albus Dumbledore haya sido asesinado, al parecer la versión para la comunidad mágica era que Albus estaba demasiado viejo. Harry jamás ahondo demasiado en el tema, nunca se lo dijo, y ese era el gran problema de Rose y Scorpius; como detener algo, sino tenían idea de cómo había sucedido. Su plan; vigilar a Draco Malfoy y de ser necesario boicotear todo lo que intentara hacer.

Ese día el lugar estaba lleno de gente; y frente a sus ojos se encontraba el expreso Hogwarts, un tren escarlata que se confundía entre el espeso vapor que cubría la estación, a su alrededor cientos de brujas y magos adolescentes arrastrando grandes baúles y algunos también grandes jaulas donde transportaban lechuzas u otros animales.

Rose estaba emocionada y Scorpius algo aburrido de escuchar a la chica contar las viejas historias de sus padres en sus primeros años de escuela, el muchacho también conocía esas historias, pero claro algo distintas a lo que la muchacha mencionaba ya que había sido Draco Malfoy el que se las había contado.

Hasta el momento no habían podido reconocer a muchas personas, y el vapor que había no ayudaba, cuando de pronto un destello saco de sus divagaciones a Scorpius. Había visto una melena rubia, casi platina y arrastrando su baúl fue a persiguira esa persona para que no se perdiera entre la multitud, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca pudo observar con más detalle de quien se trataba.

Su cabello largo rubio, su piel de porcelana, una muchacha de no más de 14 años con unos hermosos ojos negros y labios rosados acompañaba a otra muchacha de unos 16 años, que por su parecido a excepción del cabello castaño se podría asegurar que eran hermanas; al parecer discutian.

Scorpius las observaba desde una distancia prudencial, cuando vio que la castaña se marchó dejando a su hermana al parecer muy molesta, refunfuñando para si, sentada sola sobre su baúl, no dudó en acercarse.

El sonido del tren anunciaba que pronto partiría mientras Scorpius se acercaba sigiliso a la muchacha.

-Hola – Dijo simplemente, parándose junto a ella. La muchacha alzo la vista, posándola en el muchacho que la había saludado, nunca antes lo había visto, pero tenía una sensación extraña, como si ya lo conociera, podría jurar que tenía un leve parecido a uno de los amigos de su hermana, pero claro no era él.

-Hola – respondió por fin

-No vas a subir, el tren ya va a partir, o no vas a ir a Hogwarts?

-oh si claro- la chica se sonrojo y Scorpius no evitar pensar en lo hermosa que lucía, cuando sus mejillas se teñían de ese bello color rosado.

-Si voy a ir, solo que mi hermana me dijo… oh ya no importa lo que me dijo- dijo de pronto como recordando la discusión que había tenido hace apenas unos instantes. Se levanto y tomo la manija del baúl con la intención de arrastrarlo hasta el tren pero Scorpius se le adelanto.

-¿Puedo ayudarte? se ve pesado-dijo sonriendo.

-si claro, gracias.

Scorpius subió los baúles, el de la muchacha y el de él al tren.

-Gracias

-Puedo llevarlo hasta tu compartimiento si deseas.

-eres muy amable… oh no nos hemos presentado, soy Astoria Greenggas.

_Sí, los sé mamá-_se dijo par si, scorpius_ – _Mi nombre es Scorpius Felton, todo un placer, señorita Greengass- dijo dando una pequeña reverencia.

-Dime Asotiria, puedo decirte Scorpius ¿verdad?

-sí- dijo Scorpius sonriendo.

Los dos caminaban por el pasadizo en silencio, a Astoria, Scorpius le resultaba un chico encantador, muy amable y algo callado, no podía negar que era muy guapo, tenía un porte aristocrático y elegante, sin embargo no recordaba haber escuchado su apellido y por su túnica algo gastada la chica entendía que no pertenecía a ninguna familia importante. No recordaba haberlo visto antes, sin embargo algo en ese chico le era tremendamente familiar.

-En que año vas?- pregunto la chica para romper el silencio.

-en 6to

-Mi hermana también entra a 6to… pero a ti no te había visto

-No yo soy nuevo, empiezo este año en Hogwarts. ¿y tu en que año vas?

-empiezo 4to, ¿vienes de otro colegio? ¿De Durmstrang acaso?

-no, recibía educación en casa, pero mi padre decidió que este año sería diferente.

-ahh… aquí es, adentro están mis amigas. Gracias has sido muy amable.

-ha sido todo un placer acompañarte.

-puedes quedarte aquí, no creo que haya muchos compartimientos vacíos…

-gracias, pero tengo que buscar a una amiga, se supone que iríamos juntos.

-ah… bueno gracias por todo Scorpius- dijo sonriendo- te veo en el castillo

-Nos vemos- dijo el chico alejándose, había olvidado completamente a Rose, había estado tan embobado con su futura madre que no se dio cuenta que se había separado de la muchacha, hasta que se despidió de Astoria. El tren ya se había puesto en marcha, por lo que tendría que buscar en todos los compartimientos. Sería una busqueda larga con tantos alumnos andando por los pasillos.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

El sonido del tren interrumpió a Rose que había estado tan ensimismada hablando que no se había percatado, lo callado que estaba Scorpius, volteo para ver a su compañero y para preguntarle el porque de su silencio, pero para su sorpresa, Scorpius no estaba con ella, se paro en seco, estiro el cuello y agudizo la vista en busca de Scorpius, pero con todo el vapor que desprendía el tren no lograba ver al rubio, decidió continuar su rumbo y buscarlo dentro del tren, pero al virar choco con algo contundente o mejor dicho con alguien, estaba distraída y por el choque dio un paso atrás, pero choco nuevamente contra su baúl, cayendo de bruces al suelo. Cuando vio con quien había chocado, se sorprendió y estuvo tentada a temblar, ante ella un joven alto, pálido (demasiado para el gusto de Rose) de rasgos angulosos, mirada fría y cabello rubio platinado, la miraba; ella quería hablar, quería pronunciar algunas palabras, pero parecía que su lengua se había trabado y las palabras se quedaron ahogadas en su garganta.

-Fíjate… - dijo Draco Malfoy, quedo observando a Rose por algunos segundos, luego miro al frente y al ver a cierto pelirrojo acercarse con paso presuroso; hizo un gesto bastante grosero con la mano y se dio media vuelta, desapareció entre la multitud.

-Maldito Hurón!- dijo un muchacho pelirrojo, alto y pecoso que ayudo a Rose a ponerse de pie, viendo todavía por donde había desaparecido el Slytherin.

Si a Rose antes se le habían atorado las palabras, ahora se había quedado muda, frente a ella, Ron Weasley, su padre, la ayudaba y le hablaba amistosamente.

-¿Estas bien? Ese Malfoy es un idiota- dijo Ron escupiendo el apellido del rubio.

-ehh… yo…

-¿te hiciste daño al caerte?- Ron parecía confundido, por como lo veía la chica, Rose empezó a sentirse extraña, ese raro sentimiento de felicidad de ver a su padre bien, vivo y preocupándose por ella, la estaba haciendo ver como una tonta, así que sacudió su cabeza negando y se incorporo rápidamente.

- no… e-estoy bien, fue mi culpa, estaba distraída buscando a un amigo y choque con…

-pero debió ayudarte, es un engreído, vamos te ayudo con eso o nos dejara el tren…

-gracias

-Soy Ronald Weasley, pero todos me dicen Ron ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Rose, Rose Grint- dijo sonriendo, ambos caminaron por los pasillos del tren hasta que encontraron un compartimiento vacío

-Te invitaría a mi compartimiento, pero yo estoy en el de Prefectos- dijo Ron hinchando el pecho – y no se donde esta Harry.

-no te preocupes, estoy bien aquí, pero tengo que buscar a mi amigo, se supone que viajaríamos juntos

-si quieres te ayudo a buscarlo ¿Cómo es? ¿Cómo se llama?

-Scorpius Felton

-Scorpius? Que nombre tan gracioso, pero no conozco a nadie con ese nombre

-es que nosotros somos… eh nuevos, empezaremos el 6to curso

-en serio, también yo… que tal si me acompañas a hacer la ronda de prefectos, de seguro que encontraremos a tu amigo.

-si, verás es alto, rubio, tez blanca, delgado y esta con una túnica negra…

-si me decías que tiene los ojos grises y es sumamente engreído hubiera jurado que me estabas describiendo a Malfoy- dijo riendo, Rose también rió algo nerviosa.

Rose miraba por los compartimientos para ver si encontraba a Scorpius, mientras acompañaba a Ron hacer su ronda, era casi irreal, estar junto a su padre, un muchacho de su misma edad, mucho más alegre de lo que ella lo hubiera visto en su vida, Ron hablaba de infinidad de cosas y ella lo escuchaba con atención quería guardar en su memoria todo lo que pudiera de él, conversaron por mucho rato y Ron no dejó de alegrarse al enterarse que ella era de Grinffindor, según él la mejor casa de todas, ella se sintió feliz y trato de imaginar el orgullo que hubiera sentido su padre si eso hubiera sucedido en su tiempo.

Después de mucho rato de amena conversación, un joven moreno se acerco a Ron

-Hey, Weasley! Te están buscando… te necesitan el compartimiento de prefectos- dijo el muchacho sin detenerse y se alejo tan rápido como había aparecido.

-si, ya voy…- dijo Ron mientras volteaba a ver a Rose- ya me tengo que ir… espero que encuentres a tu amigo.

-si, no te preocupes… gracias por todo- vio como el pelirrojo se alejaba, casi corriendo en la misma dirección por donde minutos antes se había ido el muchacho moreno. Rose había tenido que reunir toda su fuerza de voluntad para no abrazar a su padre en el mismo momento que lo vio, y menos rogarle para que no la dejara, ya que temía no volverlo a ver.

Había estado buscando a Scorpius, pero sin deseos verdaderos de encontrarlo, ya que deseaba alargar el mayor tiempo posible el momento que había compartido hasta hace poco con su padre, pero ahora que él se había ido, no le quedaba otra que buscar en serio al chico, cuando de pronto escucho una voz ya conocida.

-Ya cállate Smith! No pienso hablar solo por que tu tengas curiosidad- dijo alguien gritando, Rose se acercó despacio hacia el compartimiento, donde un chico rubio miraba burlonamente a una muy cabreada pelirroja.

-Vamos Weasley, no será por que todo es mentira…- dijo riendo

-Lárgate Smith- dijo apretando los dientes, tratando de no perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba después de haber estado escuchando toda la mañana al pesado rubio que no la dejaba en paz.

-Oh vamos Weasley, que todos quieren saber que paso…- pero quedo a medio decir por que un potente hechizo lo golpeo mandándolo fuera del compartimiento de Ginny y golpeándolo fuertemente contra la pared contraria.

Rose se asusto al ver al chico volar literalmente por los aires, pero más se asusto cuando de pronto otro chico muy alto de cabello negro y tez morena alzaba su varita contra Ginny, sin pensarlo alzo su varita en contra del muchacho, no vio que la pelirroja había lanzado también un hechizo al muchacho, pero si vio como este cayo al piso a los pies de un hombre mayor, algo canoso y muy gordo. Quedo hecha piedra al pensar que la expulsarían antes siquiera de haber llegado a Hogwarts, y que no podría pasar más tiempo en compañía de su padre; sin embargo el hombre miró a los dos muchachos en el piso y luego miro a las dos chicas que tenía al frente.

-Pero que esperan para ayudar a esos muchachos, vamos llévenlos al compartimiento de prefectos, vamos, vamos…- dijo moviendo las manos para que los que se habían acercado a ver la pelea se llevaran a los chicos, aún inconscientes.

-Señoritas, esos hechizos si que fueron potentes… -las chicas se miraron sin comprender del todo – Soy el profesor Orace Slughorn, díganme sus nombre por favor

-Mi nombre es Ginny Weasley, profesor

-soy Rose w-Grint… profesor

-muy bien, muy bien… quisiera que me acompañen a almorzar, he invitado a algunos compañeros suyos, que no tardaran en llegar, al compartimiento C- Slughorn empezó a caminar pensando seguro que las chicas lo seguirían al compartimiento C, y al ver que las chicas se quedaban aún perplejas por no haber recibido un castigo por lo que había hecho – Vamos señoritas, no sean tímidas.

Ginny y Rose se miraron y empezaron a caminar detrás de Slughorn, Rose quería hablarle a su tía, pero se sentía tremendamente intimidada por ella, su tía; la de su tiempo era una mujer muy dura, incluso con sus propios hijos, talvez por haber perdido a muchos de sus familiares, pero eso no quitaba que le tuviera cierto miedo a la mirada de desaprobación que le lanzaba todo el tiempo, como si no fuera lo suficientemente buena en todo como su madre, como comparándola siempre.

-sabes de que va todo esto…- pregunto Ginny mientras caminaban

-Eh… no, no entiendo por que no nos castiga- le contesto Rose en un susurro

-No debiste lanzar ese hechizo… yo ya lo tenía todo controlado

-Lo siento, solo quería ayudar- dijo cabizbaja, pensando que aún cuando su tía no sabía quien era ella, desaprobaba sus actos.

-Gracias- dijo sonriendo la pelirroja, Rose se sorprendió y le devolvió la sonrisa.

Cuando llegaron al compartimiento C, Sloghorn las invito a pasar y sentarse junto a él. Inmediatamente empezó a hacer preguntas.

-Bueno señoritas, mientras esperamos a sus compañeros, cuéntenme un poco sobre ustedes… - Ginny y Rose se miraron, sin saber que decir- Weasley, Ginny Weasley, creo haber enseñado a tu padre, cuando estuvo en Hogwarts, trabaja en el Ministerio de Magia Verdad?-

-si señor, recientemente fue ascendido a director de la Oficina para la Detención y Confiscación de Hechizos Defensivos y Objetos Protectores Falsos.

-Oh que buena noticia, debe estar orgulloso de tener una hija tan talentosa como usted… y usted señorita Grint, dígame a que se dedican sus padres.

-Hee… bueno, ellos fallecieron este verano en el ataque que hubo en el puente Brockdale…- dijo Rose disminueyendo el tono de su voz, por miedo a que no fuera lo suficientemente convincente, pero al parecer si lo fue, por la expresión que tenían en ese momento Slughorn y Ginny hubiera jurado que tenían pena por ella.

-oh cuanto lo lamento, debes estar atravesando por un mal momento.

En ese momento ingreso al compartimiento un chico negro, alto, con pómulos altos y grandes ojos caídos

-Buenas Tardes- el chico parecía algo confundido, al igual que Rose que todavía no sabía por que estaba sentada ahí y mucho menos como había llegado a eso.

-Buenas tardes, buenas tardes, señor…-

-Blaise Zabini, señor-

-Blaise, mucho gusto, soy el profesor Horace Slughorn- zabini se sentó, mirando al lado de Rose y con el rabillo del ojo miro a Ginny que se encontraba al otro lado sentada junto a Slughorn, justo en ese momento ingresaron dos jóvenes, parecían de último curso, uno era alto, rubio y algo corpulento, mientras que el otro era moreno, mucho más bajo y con rostro redondo.

-Buenas tardes, fuimos invitados…

-si claro, pasen muchachos, pasen y díganme sus nombres por favor.

-Soy Cormac McLaggen, señor de séptimo curso- dijo el chico más alto con una gran sonrisa de comercial de pasta dental.

-Marcus Belby, señor también en séptimo curso- dijo el chico regordete

-oh claro, claro, Blaise tu que en que curso vas-

-en sexto señor

-y tu Rose?

-también en sexto señor- Zabini la miró algo sorprendido, pero no dijo nada

-oh entonces van al mismo curso se conocen?

-No señor, verá yo recién inicio este año en Hogwarts, antes recibía clases en casa, pero las cosas cambiaron desde este verano.

-oh claro, entiendo, entiendo… y ¿usted señorita Weasley?

-empiezo 5to

-Bien, ahora solo faltan dos invitados más, el señor Harry Potter y el sr. Neville Longbottom!

-¿Harry y Neville vendrán?

-oh sí, los conoce?

-sí, son mis amigos y van en el mismo año que mi hermano- dijo Ginny un poco apenada por haber intervenido.

- Me alegra que ya se conozcan, que jóvenes tan prometedores como ustedes mantengan amistad es muy importante, y hablando de jóvenes prometedores, recuerdo a tu tío Democles Belby, Marcus, fue un alumno brillante- La puerta volvió a abrirse para presentar a Harry Potter, detrás de él, un Neville que lucía algo nervioso.

Rose vio a su tío y sonrío, tan joven, talvez menos decidido de los que recordaba y lo que más le sorprendió fue ver a Neville, un joven que parecía temeroso, con rostro redondo y… tan diferente. El Neville que conoció era un hombre valiente, con una cicatriz en el rostro que empezaba en el rabillo del ojo izquierdo y terminaba al inicio de su garganta, talvez por eso parecía otro, por que el hombre que conoció tuvo que pasar por una guerra e innumerables batallas.

_-Harry Muchacho_- Dijo Slughorn cuando vio entrar a Harry, brincando de su asiento, moviendo algunos centímetros a Rose que estaba a su costado, ella pudo ver su enorme barriga brincar con él, parecía que tuviera vida propia-_¡que bueno es verte, que bueno es verte! Y tú debes ser el sr. Longbottom-_Neville se limito a asentir parecía más asustado que antes.

-_Muy bien ¿todos se conocen?, Blaise Zabini está en su año, por supuesto-_ dijo viendo a Harry y Neville, pero los tres se ignoraron completamente. –_Este es Cormac Mclaggen, tal vez se hayan encontrado ¿no?- _McLaggen levanto la mano y los dos aludidos asintieron. –_ y este es Marcus Belby ¿no se si tal vez…?-_el chico ofreció una sonrisa tensa, parecía nervioso- Ella es la señorita Rose Grint, es nueva en su año, pero estoy seguro que se llevaran muy bien- Rose sonrió, por volver a verlos – ¡_y esta encantadora jovencita me dice que los conoce! –_Ginny también sonrió

-_Bueno ahora, esto es más agradable, una oportunidad para conocerlos a todos un poco más. Aquí, tomen una servilleta. He empacado mi propio almuerzo, el carrito de la comida, como yo lo recuerdo, esta lleno de varitas de regaliz, y el sistema digestivo de un pobre viejo no es para ese tipo de cosas ¿Faisan Belby?..._

Y así transcurrió el almuerzo, Rose tuvo la impresión de que Slughorn había reunido a jóvenes con algún parentesco con hechiceros importantes e influyentes, claro que con Harry Potter no había necesidad de eso, ya que por si solo ya era una persona importante, a diferencia de Ginny y ella misma, aunque suponía se debería a la pelea donde las encontró.

Toda la tarde paso con presentaciones y preguntas, Harry se vió incomodo a las preguntas que hicieron sobre lo ocurrido en el ministerio y ni hablar de Neville que tuvo que responder preguntas incomodas sobre sus padres, y así paso la tarde, con anécdotas de hechiceros brillantes a los cuales Slughorn había enseñado; no hubo mucha participación de los alumnos, pero al parecer Slughorn se veía bastante animado con el nuevo grupo que había formado; de los que creía serian hechiceros brillantes e ilustres.

Rose escuchaba sin prestar verdadera atención a lo que decía el profesor sobre la capitana de las Arpías Holyhead, cuando de pronto vio a Scorpius en la ventana de la puerta del compartimiento, haciéndole señas para que saliera.

-Disculpenme, enseguida regreso- Rose salio pronto, alegre de ver a su compañero por fin, y de librarse del tedioso discurso de Slughorn.

-Rose, llevo buscandote todo el día.- Dijo Scorpius a penas Rose estuvo fuera del compartimiento- ¿Dónde…? Ese es Harry y Neville?

-Y también esta mi tía Ginny, nos invitaron a almorzar he estado aquí toda la tarde- dijo con tono cansado- ¿y tú? No deberías de reclamar, también estuve buscándote, desapareciste sin decirme nada, se suponía que subiríamos juntos.

-Ya eso no importa, ya estamos juntos de nuevo y…- Los que estaban dentro del compartimiento empezaron a salir, Zabini fue el primero, empujando a Harry en el proceso, se notaba que no se llevaban nada bien, Harry, Ginny y Neville fueron los siguientes en salir, Ginny se acercó a Rose sonriéndole, pero a penas vio a Scorpius su sonrisa desapareció.

-Rose, ya acabo la "reunion"

-Que bueno que acabo- dijo Rose siguiendo detrás de ellos, yendo en su misma dirección

-Si me alegra que haya terminado- murmuro Neville- Qué hombre tan extraño, ¿no lo creen?-

-sí, ¿Cómo es que terminaste ahí, Ginny?- dijo Harry

-Pues, me vio hechizando a Zacharias Smith, recuerdas a ese idiota de Hufflepuff que estaba en el D.A. estaba pregunte acerca de lo que pasó en el ministerio y al final me molestó tanto que lo hechicé, y uno de los idiotas que anda con él quiso hechizarme, pero Rose y yo nos adelantamos y lo hechizamos antes que pudiera alzar su varita, cuando Slughorn llegó, creí que nos daría una detención, pero ¡pensó que era un hechizo realmente bueno y nos invitó a almorzar! Que loco ¿no?

-Es una mejor razón para invitar a alguien, que porque su madre sea famosa- dijo Harry –o Por que su tío…- de pronto harry dejo de hablar y adelanto los pasos.

-¿Pero que cosa…?-preguntó Neville

-¡Después! – susurro Harry, siguiendo a Zabini, Rose frunció el ceño al igual que Scorpius y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Harry había desaparecido, ambos chicos se miraron desconcertados, mientras Ginny y Neville seguían hablando como si su amigo no hubiese desaparecido

-he…Ginny, Harry ya no está…- dijo Rose empezando a comprender lo que pudo haber pasado.

-¿Harry? es que él camina muy rápido… en donde queda tu compartimiento Rose- dijo Ginny mirando con el rabillo del ojo a Scorpius- ¿son de Griffindor?- menciono por los colores de la túnica de Scorpius quien ya iba vestido con el uniforme

-Sí, los dos somos de Grinffindor, disculpen por no haberlos presentado, él es Scorpius Felton, ella es Ginny Weasley y él Neville Lombottom, dijo Rose mientras señalaba a cada chico, ellos se saludaron.

-Este es mi compartimiento, nos vemos en el castillo. Se despidió Ginny

-Adiós, yo también tengo que cambiarme, además estoy seguro que Luna ya perdió a Trevor- dijo Neville mientras se despedía con la mano.

-Bien donde esta tu compartimiento, por que en el que deje mi baúl solo hay niños de primero

- Solo deje mi baúl ahí, seguro también esta lleno.

-Sabes, Qué recuerde, Harry no caminaba tan rápido como para desaparecer en un segundo- dijo el rubio, mirando a rose, seguro que ella conocía la respuesta.

-Pues no, pero él tenía una capa de invisibilidad que llevaba a todas partes, me pregunto para que quería seguir a Zabini… aquí es- Rose llego al compartimiento, dentro de él, estaban dos chicas, una rubia ondulada, y otra morena que cuchicheaban y dejaron de hablar apenas Rose y Scorpius ingresaron.

-Hola,- las chicas sonrieron, entretenidas mirando a Scorpius que no había entrado del todo y se había quedado en la puerta, dudando si entrar o no.

Rose saco su uniforme y salio – Espérame, voy a cambiarme y vuelvo enseguida.-sin esperar respuesta salio y sonrió para sus adentro cuando escucho detrás suyo como las dos desconocidas empezaban a bombardear de preguntas al rubio, ella en el poco tiempo que habían estado juntos, pudo saber cuanto Scorpius detestaba las preguntas innecesarias.

Cuando regreso, ya con el uniforme puesto, encontró a Scorpious leyendo, algo que le pareció absurdo por que ya habían llegado a la estación y el seguro no habría tenido tiempo de leer siquiera el titulo, pero seguro fue lo único que se le ocurrió para que lo dejaran en paz.

El viaje de la estación al castillo fue tranquilo, y pudieron admirar una vez más la visión del castillo en toda su magnitud, cuando ingresaron al Gran comedor, la vista de este los sorprendió, era un gran salón con cuatro mesas con manteles largos, con grandes banderines colgando sobre cada una de las mesas, mostrando a una serpiente, una aguila, un tejon y una león, las velas flotando alrededor iluminaban toda la estancia y el techo embrujado que lucia un cielo con espesas nubes grises.

Rose vio a Ron y tomo de la mano a Scorpius para que lo siguiera, pero el saco su mano inmediatamente.

-Vamos, nos sentaremos allá- apuro Rose, Scorpius no dijo nada, era obvio que le molestaba recibir ordenes de parte de Rose.

-Compórtate-Susurro Scorpius al ver la efusividad de la chica.

-¡Hola Ron!- dijo ella.

-¡Hola Rose! – respondió el chico con una gran sonrisa, mientras se sentaba y Rose también lo hacia frente a él. Scorpius se sentó junto a Rose y aclaró su garganta.

-oh… él es Scorpius Felton, mi amigo al que estaba buscando ¿recuerdas?

-si claro…- dijo Ron, mientras junto a él tomaba asiento una castaña de abundante cabellera y unos hermosos ojos marrones que miraba a Rose de manera inflexible. Rose no sabía si saltar de alegría por ver a su madre, ese sentimiento desbordante de tener al frente a la mujer que fue su modelo a seguir siempre; volvía a jugarle una mala pasada, lo había sentido al ver a su padre por primera vez y se había quedado muda, ahora había palidecido de solo verla a ella, pero era la forma de cómo la miraba la que la entristecía…¿es que había hecho algo malo?

¿Reviews?- Sabian que dejar reviews estimula la mente... del ficker.


End file.
